


Phone Sex

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Kinks [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan interrupts a meeting with the Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Sex

Nick glanced down at the display on his phone and saw a familiar number. "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to take this," he told the Dean, ignoring the man's offended look. "I'll be right back."

He walked into the kitchenette and closed the door behind him, giving him some privacy from the man sitting in his office. "Cutter," he answered. "Tell me you have an anomaly to get me out of this meeting, Ryan. The man won't shut up."

Ryan chuckled. "Sorry, Professor. Everything's quiet as far as I know. I just thought I'd see how it was going." His voice dropped to a soft growl that always made Nick shiver. "I'm sure I can take your mind off the Dean."

The hairs on the back of Nick's neck rose at the growl and he shifted slightly, growing hard as he listened to his lover's voice. "Ryan I'm in a meeting! What the hell are you playing at?"

Ryan laughed again. "I think you know, Cutter. You could always hang up the phone..." He paused, knowing Nick wouldn't want to admit defeat. "I'm sat in my office, thinking about you. About how sexy you look when you're turned on, especially when you don't want to be. About how your cock tastes when I lick it and how it feels in my mouth. About how much I like to bend you over that nice, big desk of yours and fuck you."

Nick groaned. "Fuck, Ryan, stop it! I can't do this right now."

"Sure you can," Ryan teased. "Open your jeans and slide your hand into your boxers. Start stroking yourself for me. I want to hear it."

Biting his lip and shooting a guilty look at the door, Nick did as he was told. He gasped as his hand finally wrapped around his cock. "What do you want to hear?" he asked softly. His breath hitched as he rubbed his thumb over the top. "You want me to wank for you with the Dean sitting a few feet away? You're a fucking kinky bastard sometimes, Ryan."

"You're the one getting off on this," Ryan pointed out.

Nick growled. "Damn it, Ryan!"

Ryan laughed. "Not that I'm not enjoying it myself. If I was there I'd do it for you. I'd take your cock in my hand and bring you off hard and fast. Can you feel that? Can you imagine it's my hand on your prick?"

Shuddering Nick bit back another groan. "Bastard. I'm going to get you for this," he promised, stroking himself faster. "God, so close already. If you were here I'd make you suck me. Love the way you look with a cock in your mouth. Fucking tease."

"Do it," Ryan ordered. "Make yourself come. I want to imagine you standing there all red and flustered, come dripping from your fingers, knowing your boss could come and check on you any second."

Nick's hand tightened on his cock and he hissed at the feeling. Stroking himself quickly he tried to muffle the sounds he was making as he came. Breathing heavily he leaned back against the counter. "You're an evil bastard sometimes Tom Ryan."

Ryan laughed. "Lick your fingers clean and then tidy up and get back to your meeting. I'll see you tonight." He hung up without another word and Nick glared at the phone before tossing it on the counter and cleaning up the mess he'd made. He tucked his shirt back in and zipped his jeans up, running his fingers through his hair and trying to make himself presentable again.

When he emerged from the kitchen he was alone in his office. There was a brief note on his desk from the Dean saying he couldn't waste time waiting for Cutter to be able to concentrate on their meeting and he would rearrange it for tomorrow, with the implication that Nick better damn well be paying attention then.

Nick grinned, a day's reprieve was better than nothing. Locking the door, he opened his phone again and dialed. "My turn, Ryan," he said, grinning wickedly to himself.


End file.
